When a military aircraft detects pulsed radiation from a ground-based radar, determining the position of the radar emitter allows for successful evasion, countermeasure deployment, and any neutralization efforts. Methods for finding such radar positions are generally referred to as “geolocation.” Geolocation may be performed using multiple sensors mounted on different host platforms (sometimes referred to as multi-ship geolocation), or by using a sensor or sensors mounted on a single host platform (single-ship geolocation). There are a number of non-trivial issues associated with single-ship geolocation.